disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superstar Movie Park Kentucky
Superstar Movie Park Kentucky is located in Bowling Green, Kentucky (located at Beech Bend Park). This park has 7 section including Paradise Bay (Bowling Green Version) based on Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Pictures, Nintendo, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Pictures. Universal Studios Bowling Green Production Central * Universal Horror House '- A interactive walk-through/dark ride attraction focusing on horror films including The Shining, The Mummy, and Psycho, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over The Loud House" from ''The Loud House. * '''Country Dancing Competition * Jazz House * E.T. Adventure * Rock N Roll Nighttime Specracular * Pop Dancing Corner * Bowling Green Pop Rock Adventure Coaster * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * Sing: The Musical * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster New York * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * The Amazing Adventures Of Spider-Man Sci-Fi City * MIB: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk Coastrer * Robocop: The Ride ('''EMV Dark Ride)' * '''Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride ('HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time Tooniversal Gateway to Adventure * Yellow Submarine * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls * Popeye's Rapids Minion Plaza * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Minions: Road to VillainCon Springfield * The Simpsons Ride - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. * Stu's Disco Coaster! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION: The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Coaster! Holiday Version: TBA) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Nickeldoen's Orange Splat Fun Park * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Universal'' Express available?: '''Yes * '''SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake '- A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants 'Theme: 'Spongebob SqaurePants 'Height restriction:' 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A''' Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * 'Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! '- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: '''Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: 'A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * '''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - '''a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.'Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes'' '' * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride '''- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: ''Yes'' * Nickelodeon Slime Theater '- A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * '''Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. '''Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows. * '''The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud House''In the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers * '''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride' - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48". * '''Dora's Friendship Wheel '- A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer '' * '''Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away '- A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * 'Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram '- A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * '''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - '''An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Theme: ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Height restriction:46” Map info:' TBA' ' * '''Meet the Nicktoons '- A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name''' Map info:' Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. '''Theme: '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. '''Height restriction:'40”. * Blue's Clues VR Adventure * Nickelodeon Skyway - '''A bucket sky trail that takes you to Goiky. Cartoon Planet Townsville Elmore Jump City Lakewood Plaza Turbo Beach City Homeworld The Park The Land of Ooo The International Network Super Nintendo World (Bowling Green Version) Mushroom Kingdom Inner Space Splatoon Pop Star Playland Zelda's Kingdom Worldwide Oddsey Donkey Kong Island Far Far Away * Shrek's 4D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar: Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Hogsmeade * Dragon Challenge * Flight of the Hippogrpigh * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Forbidden Forest * Journey of the Forbidden Forest Paramount’s Beech Bend Park * Tomb Raider: The Ride * Kentucky Rumbler * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! * South Park: The Bigger and Longer Ride * Wild Mouse * Spinning Out * Air Race * Adult Bumper Cars * Bluegrass Breeze * Dizzy Dragon * Flying Bobs * Speedway Go Carts * Grand Carousel * Nickelodeon Central (formerly Granny Jones Petting Farm) * Haunted House * Hurler * Hip Hop Drop * Hubcap Alley Antique Cars * Gold Rush Golf * Moby Dick * Rockin’ Tug * Top Gun: The Ride * Scat 2 * Sea Dragon Disneyland Kentucky Adventureland * Jungle Cruise New Orleans Square * Pirates of the Caribbean * Haunted Mansion Frontierland * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Fantasyland * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Peter Pan's Flight * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Matterhorn Bobsleds * It's a Small World Tomorrowland * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Space Mountain * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Hollywood Boulevard * Superstar Limo * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * Slinky Dog Dash * Alien Swirling Saucers * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * it's tough to be a bug * Monsters Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Incredicoaster * Radiator Springs Racers * Ratatouille: The Adventure Marvel Land * Iron Man Experince * Ant-Man Ride * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! LucasLand * Star Tours * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars Battle Escape * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril 20th Century Fox World Bowling Green Pandora * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Paradise Bay Water Park (Bowling Green Version) * The Perilous Plot * The Wrath of Poseidon * Steel Bod * Virtual Reality Ocean Adventure... Let's GO! * Prepare To Be Reversed * Virtual Reality Universal Horror AdventureCategory:Superstar Movie Park Warner Bros. Movie World Kentucky DC Comics Land * Batman: The Ride * Justice League: Battle for Metroplois LEGO World * The Lego Movie 4-D Adventure * The Lego Batman Ride Columbia Land Bowling Green Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York Smurf Village * Smurfs Studios Tour Swallow Falls * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride * Swallow Falls River Expedition Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania Tours Textopolis * TBA Category:Theme Parks